1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lamp. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional LED lamp includes at least an LED, a circuit board and a lampstand. The LED is mounted on the circuit board, and the circuit board is inserted into the lampstand. The illuminating ability of the LED is greatly affected by the thermal. Therefore, the lampstand usually has some cooling structures to dissipate the thermal of the LED via the circuit board.